Changes:A Yona Fic
by tai'sgirl23
Summary: COMPLETED! After an encounter with Hao, Yoh begins to change for the worse. And when Hao comes back to finish off his plans, will Anna be able to save the old Yoh before it’s too late? YohxAnna
1. A Gift And A Plan

Hey everyone! Man, it sure feels great to be back at And what better way to celebrate than to write a Shaman King fic!

This is a Yoh x Anna fic, and unlike my other Shaman King fics, it's gonna have more than one chapter.

Note: I've changed my mind and decided to use the original names since the dumb names are just stupid. I mean, 'Zeke'? What the hell were 4Kids thinking?!

_'thoughts'_

"speaking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, so do ask me to get you merchandise cause there seems to be a shortage here in the UK.

Changes

Chapter one: A gift and a Plan

The flash of lightning.

The roar of thunder.

Another storm had come.

But for a certain evil shaman, these storms were nothing to be concerned about. They happened all the time. They were so common to him, he could always predict when the next flash or roar would come.

Flash

The lightning light the dark room he was sitting for only a second or two.

Roar

The sound of the thunder echoed through the almost empty room and the many empty corridors of his dark castle.

But it did not bother him. As I mentioned before, he was used to these storms, and whenever one occurred, he always managed to find something to keep himself busy.

During this particular storm, this shaman, with long dark hair and evil dark eyes, was sitting in this throne like chair, watching the images that appeared on a small flame in front of him. And what are these images you ask? Well, they were of another shaman, who looked a lot like the first shaman, training in his home.

Hao smiled to himself as he watched his twin doing 10000 push ups, glancing at a certain Itako once in while, that was in a corner, making sure that he didn't miss any out.

"Soon brother, I will be rid of you. And once I am, nothing can stop me from becoming the next Shaman King, not even your weak friends…"

Flash

Roar

"…Enjoy your life now Yoh, for it's all about to change."

"…997…998…999…1000!"

Yoh stood up, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He had finally finished his training for the day, and an hour early too. Usually, he didn't rush through his training, but today was different. But now that he had finished is training early, it probably meant that Anna would make him do 10000 more push ups, or another 500 miles around the town. Yoh pushed those thoughts out of his head.

Speaking of Anna, she had suddenly disappeared. She had been watching Yoh doing his push ups, making sure that he didn't miss any out. But now she was gone.

_'She probably went inside to warm up,' _thought Yoh, as it was quite a cold October afternoon. He looked at his watch. 4pm. He still had time to get there before it closed. He just had to sneak out without anyone seeing him.

Yoh took another look around him. There was no one around, not even a spirit. He decided to risk it. Turning around, he started creeping towards the gate. Step by step he went, always on alert in case someone saw him.

'Almost there. Just a few more steps, then-' 

"What are you going Yoh?"

Yoh froze. He had been caught! Now he was in for it! Slowly, he turned around to see who had caught him. Expecting to see Anna, he was surprised to find that it wasn't his fiancée that had caught her, but someone else.

"Manta! You scared the life outta me!"

"Sorry Yoh," laughed his short friend, "I didn't mean to. But what are you doing? Shouldn't you be training?"

"I've finished my training early today so that I could go into town a pick up the _'thing'_."

"'_Thing'_? What _'thing'_?"

"You know Manta. The _'thing'_ that I pointed out to you the last time we were in town."

Manta took a moment to try and remember what Yoh was on about. Fortunately, thanks to him being so intelligent, he soon figured out what his shaman friend was talking about.

"Oh! That _'thing'_! Is it ready to go today?"

"Sure is, but I gotta get there before the shop closes. You couldn't do me a favour and cover for me 'til I get back could you Manta?"

"Sure, no problem Yoh. Just get back soon OK?"

"Sure thing Manta! See ya!"

Yoh turned and dashed out the gate. He had to get to the shop before 4:30. He knew he could do it, he had done it a few times before, but he was so tired from Anna's training, could he do it today?

Manta watched his friend disappear into the distance. He hoped that Yoh would make it in time and not stop to take a nap. A cold gust of wind blew, causing a few leaves to fall from the trees and Manta to hide his hands inside his coat pocket.

"It's freezing out here," he said to himself, "and its only October! I'd better get inside before I turn into a human icicle."

Manta looked one last time to see if he could see Yoh running down the road, but he had long since disappeared. Sighing, he turned around and was about to make his way back to the house, until he bumped into somebody and fell over.

"Opps, sorry about that," said Manta, not looking up

"You should be sorry for not looking where you're going," said an angry female voice

Manta froze. There was only one person who spoke like that, only one person who could make even the most courageous shaman weep. Manta slowly looked up, only to find that he was face to face with the itako, Anna.

"Oh, h…hey there Anna! Wh…what's up?" stuttered Manta

"I'll tell you what's up," said Anna, picking Manta up by the hood on his jumper, "I just saw Yoh running down the road, and I know for a fact that he was talking to you before he left. So spill shorty, where's Yoh going? And if you don't tell me, you'll be sorry!"

Manta didn't know what to do. He'd made a promise to Yoh that he wouldn't tell anyone where he was going or what he was doing, but if he didn't tell Anna, who knows what she'd do to him!

Yoh kept running and running. He only had ten minutes until the shop closed, but he was so tired from the training and he was so far away from the shop, he would never make it in time. Giving up, he stopped by a bench to catch his breath.

"Oh man…I forgot…how far away…the shop is. I'll never get there in time. I'll just have to pick it up tomorrow. But I wanted to give it to her today. After all, it is our annerv-"

Yoh stopped. There, in front of him, was an alleyway. He hadn't noticed it before. It was lucky that he had spotted it now. Now he had a chance to get to the shop before it closed. That's was if it did lead to where the shop was.

'Should I risk it? Well, I might as well. I have nothing to lose. I just hope that I could make it in time.'

Yoh got up off the bench and got ready to run for his life. He was about to go, when something stopped him. He felt a strange presence, like someone familiar was watching him. He looked around. There didn't seem to be anyone else there apart from him. The place was deserted. Thinking that this presence was from a familiar ghost or something like that, he made his way down the alley way. Little did he now that he was being watched, and not by a ghost.

Hao smirked from his hiding place in the trees. Yoh was able to sense him alright, but luckily for Hao, he wasn't able to see him.

"It is nearly time Yoh. Your life is about to change."

5 minutes later, Yoh was still running down the alley way.

'Man, how long is this alleyway? It goes on for miles. Should I just give up and go home. No, I can't. I don't know how, but I know this alleyway leads to the shop somehow. Besides, I have to pick up that gift today!'

Using all the energy left inside him, Yoh started to run faster and faster. Time was running out fast. He had to get there before 4:30.

4:26

Yoh thought he heard a car drive past in the distance. Still running, he looked around to see if he was right, or whether he was just imagining it. He wasn't though, for he saw another one drive past on the horizon. He could see the end of the alleyway.

4:27

Yoh ran and ran. He had to get to the end, and fast. As he ran faster and faster, so the end of the alleyway came closer and closer. He was only a few feet away.

4:28

Yoh had finally found the end of the alleyway. He stopped to look around. There were shops everywhere. He must be in the middle of town. That meant the shop he needed must be here somewhere, but where was it.

4:29

Panicking (does Yoh actually panic?) Yoh searched and searched, but he couldn't see it. Where was it? He only had a few sec-

He found it,

'Smiths Jewellery'

It was only a few metres away. He knew he would make it.

He hoped he would make it.

With all the energy he had left, he ran to the shop door and burst in, surprising the old man behind the counter.

"Whoa there young man," said the old man in a kind voice, "what's the hurry?"

"Had to…closed…package…present…collect…" panted Yoh, tired from all the running

"I'm sorry, I didn't get any of that. You look very tired young man. Take a few deep breaths, then tell me why you're here," said the man

Yoh did what the man had said, and soon got his breath back.

"Sorry that I burst in here sir," said Yoh, "but I had to get here before you closed. I need to pick up a package. It's a present for someone who very important to me."

"I see. Well, I'm afraid that it's gone 4:30, which means that the shop is closed…but…then again…I would be more than happy to keep the shop open a few more minutes to help a nice young man like you."

"Really?" asked Yoh who couldn't believe his ears

"Of course," said the old man, opening a small red book in front of him labelled 'orders', "now then, what's your name?"

"Asakura Yoh."

"Asakura…Asakura…ah yes. Asakura. The package has already been paid for?"

"Yep. I paid for it when I ordered it."

"Good. Now then, where did I put it…," the old man said to himself, looking at the piles of boxes behind him, each with a label on them to identify them, "…here it is. Asakura. Would you like to see it?"

"Sure!"

The old man held out the small black box to Yoh. Yoh took it from him, and opened it up, examining the contents inside.

"Perfect. Thank you for your help sir," said a beaming Yoh

"No problem young man," said the old man, who was also smiling, "and I hope that the lucky lady will like it too."

"Don't worry, I know she'll like it. Bye!"

Yoh walked through the front door and took off his shoes, the black box still in his hand. But as he started making his way down the corridor, he couldn't help but notice that the house seemed completely empty. Not even Amidamaru seemed to be around.

'Strange. The house is never empty.'

Yoh was about to call out, when the front door opened behind him. He turned around to see a very glum looking Horo Horo walking down the corridor. He seemed to be mumbling to himself about something.

"Aww man. I looked all over town and I couldn't-"

"Hey there Horo!" said Yoh cheerily

"Hey Yoh…wait a minute…YOH! You're here?!"

"Err yeah. This is my house," said Yoh, a little confused

"Where have you been Yoh?! You've been gone for more than an hour! Anna flipped out! Oh no, Anna!"

Horo Horo began to push Yoh down the corridor towards the living room. Confused, Yoh tired to get away, but Horo Horo just grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him instead.

"Hey! Horo! What the-"

"No time to explain Yoh. All you need to know is, Anna needs to see you, and she ain't happy!"

Horo Horo stopped by the living room door. He pushed Yoh into the room and said "I found him! I'll just leave you two alone and go find the others," before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Yoh just started at the door, still confused at Horo's weird actions. Then again, when was Horo ever normal?

Remembering that Horo had spoken to someone else in the room, Yoh turned around to see a second person standing with their back to him, facing the wall with her arms crossed. She was about the same age as Yoh, with shoulder length, dirty blonde hair, and was wearing a short black dress.

Anna

The silence was horrible. The tension in the room grew with every passing second. Yoh didn't know what to say. He knew that Anna was mad at him for running off for an hour, but he had to, so that he could pick up the gift. He didn't have to say anything though, for Anna spoke first.

"Do you have any idea how long you've been gone?" asked Anna in her icy voice

"I'm sorry I was gone so long Anna, and I'm sorry that I just ran out like that, but you see, I had to do something important"

As quick as a flash, Anna turned around to face Yoh. _'Man, she does look angry,' _thought Yoh

"Really? You had to do something important you say?" asked Anna, her anger growing, "and what was so important that you had to run out the house before asking for permission?"

"I had to collect this," said Yoh, holding out the black box to Anna, "Happy Anniversary Anna!"

Anna gazed down at Yoh, down at the box, then back at Yoh.

"Anniversary? Anniversary of what? The first time I made you cry?"

"Not exactly," said Yoh, trying to forget that horrible day, "It's the anniversary of the first day we met when we were kids."

"Oh," ways Anna's answer. To be honest, she had completely forgotten about their anniversary. She felt like such an idiot, but she didn't show it. She just started at the box.

Yoh looked at Anna, then saw where her gaze was. He (gently) grabbed Anna's hand with his free one, then placed the box in it.

"Well, aren't you gonna open it?" asked Yoh, his famous Asakura smile plastered on his face.

Anna looked at Yoh with a blank expression, then at the box.

_'I might as well' _she thought to herself. She lifted up the lid of the box, and gasped at what was inside. It was made of the most precious silver, and had a single diamond.

An engagement ring.

Yoh smiled. By the look on Anna's face, he knew that she liked it. He knew she would. He took the ring from the box, and placed it on Anna's wedding finger on her left hand.

Anna blushed slightly as Yoh did this. Even though Yoh was a complete idiot, her feelings towards him had grown over the years. But, as usual, she never showed it, or told anyone.

"I know we're already engaged, but I thought that this ring would make it seem more real. There's an inscription on the ring. It says 'Our Love Will Never Die' and I know it won't. I love you Anna, and I always will."

"Yoh…I…" began Anna, but she stopped. She could feel her cold barrier breaking. She couldn't let her barrier fall. She couldn't let anyone see her true feelings, not now, not ever.

"What is it Anna?" asked Yoh after Anna suddenly became quiet.

Anna looked up at Yoh (for he was slightly taller than her), the anger in her eyes again as her barrier began to build up again.

"Don't think that you're gonna go unpunished for disappearing for an hour by giving me this."

"Punishment! But I-"

"No 'buts' Yoh. For going off without my permission, and for disappearing for more than an hour, you're gonna run around the whole town 200 times. And to make sure that you don't cheat, I'll have someone follow you. Got that?"

"Yes Anna," said Yoh, "But I have to do one more thing before I go."

"And what's that?" asked Anna, but she was soon silenced by Yoh's lips brushing over hers. Anna's eyes widened.

It was her first kiss.

And she didn't seem to want to stop Yoh, for she started leaned towards him. But, unfortunately for her, Yoh broke away. He whispered into her ear the words, "I love you Anna, and your welcome," before disappearing out the room.

Anna just stood there. So much had happened in a few minutes. Yoh had given her an engagement ring, he had declared his love for her, and she had had her first kiss. She looked down at the ring on her finger. A small smile appeared on her lips.

"Thanks you Yoh."

Half an hour later, Yoh was running through the graveyard when he and Amidamaru first met, but he wasn't alone. Just as Anna had promised, someone was made to go with him to make sure that he didn't cheat. Luckily, that someone was Manta, and luckily for him, he didn't have to run, so he just rode his bike next to Yoh.

"I take it Anna liked the present then Yoh. You seem happier than usual," Manta said to his best friend

"Yep, she liked the present. And I'm pretty sure that she liked the other thing that I gave her," said Yoh with a smile on his face.

"Oh, and what was that?"

"Well, just after I gave her the ring, I-"

BANG

Yoh and Manta stopped in their tracks. There was a large ditch in front of them. Someone had thrown what had looked like a large fireball at them. Fortunately, it had just missed. Manta's heart was racing like mad.

"What…what happened?" asked a scared Manta

"I'll tell you what happened and what will happen," said a voice above them.

Yoh and Manta looked up. There, standing in a tree, was the most evil shaman that ever walked the planet.

Hao

Sensing what his twin brother might do next, Yoh stood in front of Manta.

"Manta, get outta here, now!" he demanded

"What? But Yoh, I can't leave you here on your own against Hao! He'll kill you! You need my help!"

"Manta, you're not a shaman. If you stay, _you'll_ be killed, and I can't let that happen to my best friend. The only way you can help me is by going back and getting Amidamaru and the others."

"But Yoh-"

"Manta, just go!"

Manta looked up at Yoh. He didn't want to leave him to face Hao all on his own, but Yoh was right, the only way he could help was by getting the others. His mind made up, he started riding back to the Asakura house.

"I'll back as soon as I can Yoh!" he called back before he disappeared into the distance.

Yoh watched him until he had disappeared, then turned back to face Hao, who was now on the ground in front of him.

"He runs fast, for someone with such short legs," laughed Hao

"What so you want now Hao?" demanded Yoh

"The same thing I've always wanted," answered Hao calmly, "The Shaman King throne. Unfortunately, you're in the way, as usual."

"And what are you gonna do about it?" asked Yoh. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Simple. I'm gonna destroy you and your friends once and for all. You're life is gonna change forever brother, for once I'm done, life will never be the same again!"

Will Manta get back in time to get the others and help Yoh? Will Yoh be able to stop Hao? And what is Hao's new plan? Find out in the next chapter!

Yes, I know it was a bit rushed, but I promise that the next chapter will be better! Please R&R!


	2. Dark Soul Control

Hey Guys! I'm back with a new chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first one. You really made my day, especially since I'm ill at the mo.

Now, nearly all of you complained about me using the dub names. So, I've decided to use the original names from now on since they are just stupid. I mean, 'Zeke?' What da hell were 4kids thinking?!

Anyway, I went over the first chapter and changed the names so that I use the original ones, and I corrected a few mistakes.

Now, lets get on with the fic!

_'thoughts'_

"speaking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, so do ask me to get you merchandise cause there seems to be a shortage here in the UK… However, I do own 'dark soul control'.

-I-

Changes: A Yona fic

Chapter 2: Dark Soul Control

-I-

_"What so you want now Hao?" demanded Yoh_

_"The same thing I've always wanted," answered Hao calmly, "The Shaman King throne. Unfortunately, you're in the way, as usual."_

_"And what are you gonna do about it?" asked Yoh. He had a bad feeling about this._

_"Simple. I'm gonna destroy you and your friends once and for all. You're life is gonna change forever brother, for once I'm done, life will never be the same again!"_

-I-

"Gotta…get…others…fast…"

Manta cycled faster and faster. He had to get back to the Asakura household, and fast. He knew Yoh was strong, but he wasn't strong enough to defeat Hao yet. He had to get the others so that they could help him.

_'Hold on Yoh, I won't let you down!'_

He quickened his pace when he saw Yoh's house in the distance.

-I-

"You haven't got a chance against me Yoh," said Hao, smirking

"And why do you say that, _Hao?_"

"Because, dear brother, you have no weapon, no spirit, no friends to cheer you on. You're all alone, not to mention weak from your day's training and from when you ran to that ridiculous little shop today."

Yoh froze. So he was being watched.

"Yes, I was watching you. I have to say, it was pretty amusing watching you running to that silly old shop just to pick up a silly present for Anna. Now enough talking." Hao bought his hand up in front of his, and formed a fireball in his hand, "It's time to have a little fun!"

Hao launched the fireball at Yoh. Usually, Yoh was able to dodge this type of attack, but he was so weak today from his training, that he only just managed to jump out of the way in time. The fireball flew past his shoulder, burning him a little as it did.

"You're very slow today Yoh. What's wrong? Feeling tired and wanna go home? Well don't worry, this will all be over soon."

Yoh slowly got up, holding his injured shoulder with his hand. Hao was right, he didn't have a chance against him whilst he was on his own. He needed the others.

_'Manta, where are you? Please hurry and get the others!'_

Hao laughed as he watched Yoh trying to get to his feet. He put his hand behind his back, and formed another fireball, larger than the one he thrown before.

'_Soon Yoh, you will no longer exist!'_

He bought his hand out from behind his back, and fired the fireball at Yoh. Yoh looked up to see the fireball coming towards him, but it was too late. He couldn't dodge it. He yelled out in pain as the flames burned his skin.

-I-

"What were you thinking Anna!" shouted Horo Horo.

The gang were all sitting in the dining room around the large circular table. Horo Horo was furious at Anna for making Yoh run around the city again and had caused another argument. And as usual, he was losing.

"You knew Yoh was tired!" he said, "and you go and make him run more laps? Why?!"

"Because I said so," said Anna in a calm voce, not even looking at Horo Horo. This answer just made Horo Horo even madder. He turned around to face the others.

"Come on guys, back me up here!"

Ren, Jun, Ryo, Tamao and the others just looked away from Horo Horo. They didn't want to get involved in this argument and get punished by Anna. Yes they thought that what Anna did to Yoh was cruel, but that was how Anna was. She only did it because she wanted to make Yoh strong. Horo Horo was just the only one who couldn't see that. Besides, Anna was scary, and who knows what she'd do to them if they went on Horo Horo's side.

Horo Horo, seeing as how no one would back him up, gave up and sat back down next to Tamao, who blushed slightly. The gang were all soon chatting away again, just like they had been before Horo Horo had made a scene.

Anna, not feeling like talking to anyone, looked down at her left hand. She was wearing the ring that Yoh had given her, her engagement ring. She sighed quietly as the thought of Yoh crept into her head.

'Maybe I was too hard on Yoh. He was tired from the training, and he did remember our anniversary. But he's gotta work. He has to learn that he has to become strong if he ever wants to become Shaman K-'

Anna froze. She felt something. No, she heard something. She had heard someone scream.

Yoh

Yoh had screamed

Yoh was in trouble!

Jun, who was sitting next to Anna, stopped talking. Anna had gone ghostly white, and wasn't moving.

"Anna, is something wrong?" she asked quietly

Before Anna could answer, someone rushed into the room. Everyone went silent and looked over at the door. It was Manta, and he looked like he'd run a mile.

"Hey Manta, what's wrong?" asked Tamao

Manta looked up, catching his breath.

"Hao is attacking Yoh!"

Anna dropped the cup she was holding as she ran out the room. It smashed on the floor, spilling it contents everywhere. The others soon followed her.

-I-

Yoh was thrown against a tree from the force of another attack by Hao. He hit his back on the trunk, and fell to the ground. He couldn't get up. He was too weak. Hao had attacked him non-stop. He would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. This was it.

Hao walked over to where Yoh was lying on the ground. He stopped in front of him, his face showing nothing but evil. He picked the exhausted Yoh up by his shirt, and held him up against the tree with one hand, making sure that Yoh's feet weren't touch the ground. He held out his spare hand and formed another fireball. But this fireball was different from the other ones that he had thrown at Yoh. This one was black.

Yoh tried to struggle free, but it was no use. Hao was just too strong for him. He saw the black fireball in Hao's hand, and knew instantly…

…This was the end…

"You're lucky Yoh," said Hao, making the black ball bigger and more powerful, "you're going to be the guinea pig for a little experiment of mine. See this black fireball? This is going to change your life forever! Prepare to experience DARK SOUL CONTROL!"

Hao bought the black ball closer to Yoh. Yoh yelled out again as it connected with his chest. He felt the heat of the flames burn against his skin; he felt the evil enter his body; he felt himself being to lose consciousness.

Hao laughed as he forced dark soul control into Yoh's body. He laughed as he heard Yoh screaming in pain. He laughed as he felt Yoh become unconscious.

Once the last of the fireball had been entered in Yoh's body, he dropped his limp form to the ground. An evil smile appeared on his lips.

"Phase one is complete."

He took one last look at the unconscious Yoh, and disappeared, for he could hear voices approaching. And no sooner had he disappeared, Anna appeared. The others were right behind her.

Anna froze at the sight in front of her. Yoh was on the ground, not moving. He couldn't be…he can't be…Anna had to make sure.

She ran up to his body. She fell to her knees and placed his head on her lap. She checked his pulse.

He had a pulse, but it was very weak.

"Yoh, wake up, please!" she cried as others finally caught up wit her. They gasped at the sight in front of them. Tamao burst into tears and ran into Horo Horo's arms. Pirika doing the same but running into Ren's arms. Both were shocked at first, but once they got over it, they began to comfort the two girls. The rest of the gang could felt their eyes burn as the tears threatened to fall.

"How could this have happened?" asked a shocked Ryo

"It's my fault!" said Manta, "I wasn't fast enough. It's all my fault!"

"It's not your fault Lord Manta," said Amidamaru, who was replacing grief with anger "There is only one person to blame, and that is the devil child, Hao."

Anna said nothing, but let a single tear fall down her cheek. She looked down at Yoh's beaten body. It was covered in burns. There was one huge burn on his chest, where his heart was. What had Hao done to her Yoh?

_'Yoh, please be OK. You can't leave me!'_

-I-

What is 'dark soul control'? Will Yoh be OK? What is Hao planning next? Find out in the next chapter.

-I-

Please R&R!


	3. The Changes Begin

Hey guys, thanks so much for reviewing the last chapter! I'm glad people actually read my fics and think they're good! Please R&R this one, like these people did on the last one:

Kendricks Alashane 

**Wolfdemon-Kyoko Asakura**

**Mina**

**Edgecutioner**

**YamiandAnzu4ever**

Thanks guys! You really make my day!

_'thoughts'_

"speaking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, so do ask me to get you merchandise cause there seems to be a shortage here in the UK…

-I-

Changes: A Yona fic

Chapter 3: The Changes Begin

-I-

The events that took place after the battle with Hao seemed to pass as a blur for Yoh's friends, especially for a certain Itako. When Yoh was found, he was taken to Funbari hospital, where he lay unconscious for days. His friend's visited him everyday to see if he improved or moved, but he never did. But there was one person that never left his side, one person who never left him alone for a second.

Anna

As soon as Yoh was put in a hospital bed, Anna pulled up a chair and sat by his side, holding his hand with hers. She refused to leave, even when visiting time was over. No matter how much the doctors and nurses tried to get her to move, she would just give them her icy glare and refuse to leave her finance. In the end, they gave up, and took it upon themselves to bring her food and drink, and a blanket and pillow for the night.

Manta and the others were as worried about Anna as much as they were for Yoh. Since Yoh had been taken to the hospital, Anna had hardly eaten, spoken, she hadn't even moved. When they tried to get her to move so that she could go to the bathroom, or to get something to eat, she would just bit their heads off, saying that she didn't want to leave Yoh alone. So, each day, the gang would take it in turns to stay with Anna whist it was still visiting hours, so that if she needed to leave the room for any reason at all, someone would always be with him.

Today, about a week after the incident, it was Jun's turn to stay with Yoh and Anna, but her time was almost up, since the visitors would have to leave soon, apart from Anna of course. Jun didn't mind staying with Anna, and watching over Yoh, but since she had entered the room, she felt something wrong. Something felt out of place. Jun didn't share her thoughts with Anna, but she had the feeling that Anna knew about it as well.

"Miss, I'm afraid visiting time is over."

Jun looked up at the nurse who had just entered the room. She smiled in thanks, before answering:

"Thank you, I'll only be a moment."

The nurse nodded in agreement, and left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. Jun watched her leave through the window, then, once she was gone, stood up and faced Anna.

"I'm afraid my time is up Anna, so I must go," Jun said softly

Anna didn't answer. She continued to stare at Yoh's unconscious body, holding his hand in hers. Jun sighed quietly, wishing that Anna would speak. She knew how worried about Yoh she was, but everyone was so worried about her.

When Anna continued not to talk, Jun made her way to the door. She was just about to open it, when Anna finally spoke.

"You can sense it too, can't you Jun?" she said quietly

Jun turned around, facing Anna once again, but she still had her back to her. She didn't need to question Anna about what she was talking about, for she knew exactly what she meant.

"Yes," Jun answered, "I can sense it Anna, and I'm sure that the others do too. They just don't know exactly what it is, or do not want to say anything."

Anna put her other hand on Yoh's fore head, and starting brushing his hair away from his face.

"I'm not sure what it," Anna said quietly, "but I know it's Hao's doing. Hao has done something to Yoh, and because of it, things are going to get worse. If only I knew what it was, then I could help Yoh!"

Jun watched as Anna tried to hold back her tears. _'She really does care for Yoh, more than I thought. She would do anything to save Yoh. She really does loves him.'_

Jun walked over to Anna and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Anna. I don't know what Hao did to Yoh, but I'll find out. And I'll find a way to stop whatever he's done."

"You would do that Jun?"

"Of course."

Anna couldn't believe it. Jun was being so kind to her, when she had been so cruel to her and the others. She turned her head back to Yoh, feeling her cold shell breaking.

"Thank you Jun."

"No problem Anna, but I must go now. I'll update you as I go. Goodbye Anna."

"Bye Jun."

Anna didn't turn round. She heard Jun walk to the door, open it, walk out, and close it behind her as she made her way down the corridor. Anna was now alone with Yoh, who still hadn't moved. She looked down at Yoh's chest. The huge burn on his chest where his heart was couldn't be seen anymore, as layers of bandages had covered it up, but knew that it was there. Anna's heart ached every time she looked down at Yoh's unmoving body.

"Yoh, what did Hao do to you?"

Anna paused for a second, as if expecting an answer. But she never got it. She felt tears form in the corners of her eyes. She tried to hold them back, refusing to look weak, but to no avail. Slowly, they fell down her pale cheeks.

"Yoh, please wake up! I need you! I don't know what I'd do without you!"

The tears continued to roll down her cheeks. One by one, they landed with a small 'plop' on her hand, which was still holding Yoh's. That's when she felt it.

A squeeze.

Someone had squeezed her hand! Could it be Yoh?

Anna looked at Yoh's face, and saw that his eyes were opening. It was a miracle! Yoh was awake!

"Yoh?" Anna asked, her heart beating faster and faster

"Hey…Anna…" said Yoh, weakly

"Yoh, I can't believe it! You're awake!"

"Yep. I really needed that nap! How long was I asleep for?"

"A nap?! Yoh, you've been unconscious for about a week! You had as all really worried!"

"Everyone was worried, huh? Even you?"

"Me? Well I…I mean…"

Yoh laughed slightly as he saw Anna blush.

"It's OK Anna, I understand. I'm sorry that I worried you, and the others."

Anna stopped blushing and looked down at Yoh. She was so happy. She had her Yoh back! He was really back!

"Thanks Yoh."

Yoh smiled as he saw the corners of Anna's mouth curve upwards. She was smiling. She was actually smiling. Yoh wanted this moment to last forever. For it was the first time he knew that Anna really cared about him.

-I-

Yoh had to stay in the hospital for a few more days, since the doctors wanted to do a few more tests on him to see if he was well enough to go home. Yoh didn't mind much, though he was itching to get home.

Everyday the gang came to visit him, and Anna and Amidamaru stayed with him nearly every single hour. They were all so happy to have Yoh back. It just hadn't been the same without him.

Jun had begun researching on the 'strange feeling' felt whenever she was near Yoh, and continued to report back to Anna, but she hadn't found anything significant yet. Though she knew that the 'feeling' was getting stronger, which meant that whatever Hao had planned, it was coming soon.

A few days after Yoh had woken up, he was allowed home. Yoh was so happy to be back. He had missed the old inn. The gang had cleaned the house from top to bottom, and had a small party to welcome Yoh home. Yoh was so happy, as was Anna. Everything seemed to be going smoothly, until Yoh felt a sharp pain in his heart.

"Ouch!" he gasped, half way through the party. He placed his hand on his chest, just on top of the burn.

"What is it Yoh? Is something wrong?" asked Anna, who wouldn't let Yoh leave her sight. She felt guilty about what had happened, since she was the one who had sent Yoh to run laps around the town.

"It's nothing Anna, don't worry about it!" said Yoh, not wanting to cause a scene.

Anna didn't believe him, however, and continued to ask questions.

"That wasn't 'nothing', Yoh Asakura! Something just happened, now tell me what."

"Anna, just drop it. I told you it was nothing," said Yoh, a little annoyed at Anna

It isn't usual for Yoh to get angry with anybody. The only time his friends had seen him angry, was in the fight against Faust VIII when he had captured Manta, but apart for that he was always calm and happy. But today, that was all about to change.

As Anna continued to question Yoh, not shutting up for a second, Yoh felt his anger boil. Hadn't he just told Anna to drop the subject? Didn't she get the hint that he didn't want to talk about it? So why did she carry on talking about it, when he clearly didn't?! Why wouldn't she just shut up?!

"Anna, just shut up! I told you it was nothing! Now just DROP IT!"

Anna stopped dead in her tracks, the colour disappearing from her checks. The others froze too, shocked at what they had just heard. Yoh never shouted, or got angry, never, especially to Anna. And the look on his face, if you didn't know any better, you could mistake him for Hao he looked so evil.

Yoh looked around the room. Good, that shut her up. Maybe now she would get the message. But, did he need to shout? Did he need to hurt Anna? He turned around and started to climb the stairs, not saying a word to the others. He needed to be alone, to think things through. Why did he do it? He hadn't been able to control himself. Something was happening to him, but what? And why couldn't he fight it?

-I-

Hao watched from the tree outside the Inn. He laughed evilly to himself, an evil smile always plastered on his face. So, Yoh had finally snapped. It was about time. His plan was going along swimmingly.

"Let the changes begin, Yoh."

-I-

What's happening to Yoh? Why did he shout at Anna? And what is Hao's plan? Find out in the next chapter!

-I-

Please R&R! Sorry it took me so long to update! And sorry it wasn't a very good chapter!


	4. Confessions

I wanna say thanks to these people for reviewing the last chapter:

**High Otane2049, Lady Shelina Raven, melon, elyssalyn, YamiandAnzu4ever, Yohna**

Thanks guys! You really make my day! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I've had exams at school so I was very busy preparing for them. But you don't need to know the details, so lets get on with the story!

_'thoughts'_

"speaking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, so do ask me to get you merchandise cause there seems to be a shortage here in the UK…

-I-

Changes: A Yona fic

Chapter 4: Confessions

-I-

The weeks past slowly, like the leaves that fall from a tree. Yoh's body healed quickly, due to his shaman strength. The burn on his chest healed up, leaving only a scar, which was a very interesting shape. If you looked closely enough, you could see that the scar had taken the form of a small flame. But no one was worried about the scar, for they were far more worried about Yoh.

Since he had come home from the hospital, Yoh's attitude to everyone had changed. Like with Anna, he would randomly start shouting and yelling out people. During one argument, he almost hit Anna, but managed to calm himself down enough to control his actions. Once he had, he stormed out the house, hoping that he wouldn't resort to that.

To say that his friends were shocked was an understatement. They were scared. They knew something had happened to him, but they just didn't know exactly what it was. Jun was still trying to research what Hao had done to Yoh, and continued to update Anna, but she hadn't found anything useful to help them.

Yoh's friends may have been scared of this 'new Yoh', but they weren't half as scared as Yoh was himself. He knew what he was doing to everyone, but he just couldn't control it. No matter how hard he tried, or how strong he was, he wasn't able to control his anger anymore. Every time he felt his anger grow, he felt a sharp pain in his heart, and then went ballistic. And after almost hurting Anna, he knew then that there was nothing he could do, no matter how much he tried to fight it. So Yoh to it upon himself to keep himself to himself, hiding in his room, only coming out for the bathroom or to get some food. His training ceased, but Yoh didn't care. As long as he could control his anger as best he could so that he didn't hurt his friends that was all that mattered to him.

One night, on the last day of the eleventh month, Yoh was up in his room, watching the sun set behind the hills. He had just had another argument, this time with Manta. He wasn't sure what had caused the argument (as the case was most of the time), but Manta had somehow managed to piss him off, causing him to snap. Yoh got as far as throwing a vase at the wall 'til he realised that had to leave the room before he did anything else out of the spur of the moment that would hurt Manta.

As Yoh sat by the window and watched the sun set, he sensed someone enter his room, but this person wasn't human, so to speak.

"What d'you want, Amidamaru?" he asked coldly

"Sorry to…disturb you, Master Yoh, but I was hoping that we could talk," Amidamaru answered, a little apprehensive.

"Talk?" Yoh answered arrogantly. "Talk about what?"

"You know what Master Yoh!" Amidamaru said in an outburst. Unlike Yoh though, he soon realised what he did, and managed to control his emotions. He was surprised that he had shouted like that though. He guessed that with what was happening to Yoh, it was also affecting him somehow. "I am sorry, Yoh. I did not mean to shout."

"It's OK Amidamaru," said Yoh, slowly turning his head to face his friend. "I know what's it like, to not be able to control your emotions."

Amidamaru said nothing. He just started at the shaman, waiting for him to continue.

"I'm actually glad that you came here, to talk." Yoh continued, returning his gaze to the sky. "I need to talk to someone about this…'problem'. I know that since the…battle, I've been acting differently. I know that I've been shouting and yelling a lot lately, but the thing is, I can't control it. No matter how much I try, it seems that something inside me is stopping me from controlling my own emotions. I have no idea what it is, or how I can stop it. But I do know this; this is Hao's doing, and the 'problem' is getting worse."

"Worse? What do you mean by that?"

"Haven't you noticed Amidamaru? I'm causing more arguments, more fights. The group is splitting up because of me! And there's nothing we can do!"

"There must be something! If Hao caused this, then there must be a remedy or a spell of some sort that will stop this-"

"Amidamaru!" Yoh stood up, clenching his fists, trying once again to control his emotions. He could feel his anger growing, and the pain in his heart was worse than ever. "I told you there's nothing we can do!"

"But there has to be-"

"ENOUGH!"

Amidamaru jumped (if ghosts can jump) back slightly at Yoh's sudden outburst. Yoh was right, it was getting worse, but he had only wanted to help his master, his friend.

"I think you should leave Amidamaru," Yoh said sternly, "before I do something that I'll regret. After all, a shaman lives on both planes, so I can easily hurt you."

"But Yoh-"

"I said GO!"

Amidamaru just looked at his master, shocked that his anger had grown so quickly. Then, with a glance back at his Lord, he disappeared from Yoh's room.

As soon as Yoh knew that Amidamaru was gone, he slammed his fist into he wall, hoping to relieve some of his anger. Unfortunately, it only caused him more pain.

'Why? Why is this happening to me? Why can't I control what my brother is doing to me? I hate this. I HATE THIS! I'm hurting everyone! My friends, Amidamaru…even Anna. I don't want to hurt them anymore! This has to stop!'

Yoh removed his fist from the wall, ignoring the cuts on his knuckles. He had to figure out a way to stop this…this…what ever it was. He knew Hao had put something into his body during their last encounter, but what was it? Even though he had been half conscious out the time, he remembered Hao calling out something, but what?

Dark

It had something to do with the word 'dark'. But what?

Yoh thought (he can think?!) for a moment, trying to figure this thing out. He had one word sorted: dark. That was easy, for when Yoh began shouting, he felt evil and dark. But there was more to it.

Whenever he felt his anger grow, he felt different. He didn't feel like his normal self. It was as if his soul had changed, or if another 'dark' soul had entered his body…

Soul!

That was another word! OK, what words does he have now? 'Dark', and 'Soul'. 'Dark Soul'… what? There was something else.

He thought again, concentrating on the events that had passed during these past few weeks. Whenever he felt the pain in his heart, and began shouting, _he_ couldn't control his emotions, but it felt as though someone else did…

Control!

'Control' was the last word. 'Dark soul control'! That's what Hao had said during their battle. But what was it? And was there a cure? He had to find out. He needed to do some research, but, where would he find books about 'dark soul control'? He was never a book-lover, like Manta, and he left any sort of research after him. But he couldn't ask Manta to help him; he had to do it on his own. This was a battle between him and his brother.

That's when he sensed it; a strong and dark force, and he knew exactly whom it belonged to.

"Hao."

Yoh moved without thinking. He grabbed Harusame from by his bed, and without looking back or calling anyone to help him, or tell them where he was going, he jumped out his window, landing with a small 'thump' on the ground below. It was almost dark, and it was getting cold, but Yoh didn't care. He had to sort this 'problem' out once and for all, and that meant going straight to the source…

Hao.

He ran out the gates at the front, making sure that no one saw him leave. He didn't want the other's to come. They would just get in the way; besides, he didn't want them to get hurt because of him. He ran off towards the graveyard, for a final battle with his brother.

-I-

Anna fiddled with the ring that Yoh had given her as a gift for their anniversary, back when he was normal, the same old Yoh. It seemed so long ago now, but it was only a few weeks. So much had happened in such a sort amount of time. Why had Yoh suddenly change? What had Hao done to him? Was there a way in which they could stop whatever it was?

Anna was so engrossed in her own little world, that she wasn't paying any attention to the rest of the group. They had all gathered to discuss what they could do about Yoh. Jun had told them that she had found a little information about what Hao may have done to Yoh, but she wasn't 100 sure. But it was better than nothing, the gang decided. The gang were engrossed in this subject, like Anna was with her thoughts. In fact, all of them so absorbed by what she/he was talking/thinking about, that none of them noticed a noise from outside, and none of them notice a shadow leaving the house, and disappearing down the road.

But one person did sense something. This person looked up from what they were doing, and looked out the window, hoping to see something. Unfortunately, they didn't, but they still sensed whatever it was. It felt like a powerful force was near by, and that a second powerful force was making it's way towards it. There was going to be a great battle.

Anna continued to look out the window. She couldn't work out whom the first force belonged to, it was too far away, but the second force she recognised immediately.

"Yoh?"

-I-

To be continued

-I-

Sorry this chapter was so short and boring, but this was like a filler chapter. I promise that there will be more action in the next chapter! Please R&R!


	5. The New Yoh

Happy New Year!

Wow, it's 2005 already. Did you all have a good Christmas? And how quickly did 2004 go by? Have you all got a new year's resolution? I have! Mine is 'to concentrate more on school work', though I doubt I'll be able to last long since I'm always on this computer!

Thank you to the people who reviewed the last chapter, they brightened up my Christmas.

**Important: **Please help the people in Asia by donating money. It doesn't have to be a lot, but please help them survive.

_'thoughts'_

"speaking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, so do ask me to get you merchandise cause there seems to be a shortage here in the UK…

-I-

Changes: A Yona fic

Chapter 5: The 'New' Yoh

-I-

"Anna, are you OK?"

Jun waved her hand in front of Anna's eyes. Anna had spaced out, and just when she was going to explain something very important. After trying the 'hand in front of the eyes' trick for 5 minutes and ending up failing, she tried plan B. She clicked her fingers in front of Anna's eyes.

"Huh? Did you say something Jun?" Anna asked

_'Works every time,' _thought Jun, smiling

"Actually I did. I finally figured out what's wrong with Yoh and I think I know how to stop it. Did you want me to tell the others?"

Anna looked around the room. All of Yoh's friends, whether they were living or dead, were gathered around a large table in the Asakura household. Manta had arranged a group meeting so that they could figure out what was wrong with Yoh. Jun was about to tell them what she had discovered, but found that Anna wasn't listening, and it was important that she did, for Jun knew that she was to play a key part in bringing Yoh back to normal.

"Err…yeah. Go ahead and tell them Jun," replied Anna, still in a bit of a daze. She was sure that the aura she felt was Yoh's, but she wasn't 100 certain. From what she could tell, the aura was growing further and further away from the house. She made sure that she could still feel the aura as Jun spoke about their 'problem'.

Jun cleared her throat, causing a silence to fill the room, and addressed the group.

"Now, as you probably noticed, Yoh's been acting a little…differently these last few weeks…"

"You can say that again," muttered Manta

"Well, Anna and I have been doing a bit of research about what could be causing this, and we may have found the answer."

The tension in the room thickened. Everyone leaned in closer, making sure that they didn't miss a word.

"All the things that have been happening these last few weeks: Yoh's temper, the pain in his heart, the way he looks so different lately, all adds up to one thing…Dark Soul Control."

"Dark Soul Control?" the group said in unison.

Anna tried to sense Yoh's aura in the house, but she couldn't find it anywhere. She already knew about 'Dark Soul Control', and she had a feeling someone else other that Jun did too. After all, beside herself, they were the closest person to Yoh.

"Amidamaru," Anna whispered to the Samurai ghost, "can you go up and see if Yoh's OK?"

"Err…of course miss Anna," said Amidamaru, surprised that Anna was asking for his help. "But why do you-"

"Just do it!" Anna said in a loud hiss. Amidamaru gave a small bow to Anna, then disappeared. Anna turned back to the rest of the group. She knew something was wrong, she could feel it.

"…Dark Soul Control takes and destroys a person's soul," Jun continued. "The darkness slowly eats away at the innocent soul, changing them, as you can see from Yoh's behaviour. They become more angry, more frustrated, and more evil. They also receive pain from the part of the body where the dark soul was forced into the body.

"Forced?" asked Manta. "You mean, someone forced this 'thing' into Yoh's body, just to take control of him?"

"Yes. The dark soul is forced into the body, but only by someone with strong powers. They control the dark soul. For example, they control how long it will take for the 'transformation' to be complete, and they control when and where the victim will get the pain in their body."

"But who would do such a thing?" asked Horo Horo, completely clueless.

"Who do you think, _Boro_?" asked Ren, a little annoyed

Horo ignored the comment from the Chinese Shaman and thought very, very hard.

"Oh don't hurt yourself," said Anna, who too was annoyed, "it was Hao."

"Hao?!" the group said in unison. Anna sighed. People can be so dumb sometimes.

"Yes," Jun continued, "but there is a way we can stop it-"

"Anna!"

Amidamaru appeared in the room. His face showed panic and worry.

"Yoh is gone! He was not in his room!"

Anna stood up. She was right, it was Yoh's aura she felt, and she knew exactly where he was heading.

"He's going to the graveyard!" Anna shouted at them, making her way to the door.

"The graveyard?" Horo asked. "But how did you-"

"This is no time for questions!" Anna shouted back, "we have to stop him now! Amidamaru, you go on ahead and see if you can stop him. The rest of us will catch up. Now MOVE!"

The gang looked at each other for a second, then quickly got up and followed Anna out the door.

-I-

Yoh stopped in his tracks, harusame in his hand. Just in front of him, staring down at him from a tree, was his brother, Hao. This was it. The final showdown. Yoh was sick a tried of Hao's 'dark soul' trick. He wanted his life back, and he wanted it now.

"Well well well, if it isn't my dear little brother," said Hao, jumping down from the tree. "I'm actually surprised you showed up. Does Ana know you're here?"

"Shut up Hao!" said Yoh, gripping his sword tighter. "I am sick and tired of your games. I want my life back, and I want it now!"

"Your life? Ha! And just what do you plan to do with that excuse of a sword and no guardian ghost to help you?"

Yoh growled slightly. Hao was right, what could he do without Amidamaru? He needed him to help defeat his brother.

"Master Yoh!"

Yoh looked up. Amidamaru? But how? Wasn't he back at the house with Anna and the others? How did he find him so quickly?

"Amidamaru, what are you doing here?"

Amidamaru came down and stood in front of Yoh, as if blocking him from going any further.

"Master Yoh I can not let you do this! If you do, you'll be sinking to his level." He gave Hao an evil glare.

"_My _level? Now that's not a very nice thing so say," said Hao, smiling.

"Amidamaru, I have to do this."

"No you don't Yoh. There must be another way."

"There isn't! He stole my life, he stole my soul! And I need to get it back, so I can be normal again! Do you have any idea how much it hurts me when I shouted at Anna, when I shout at you, when I shout at the others? Do you?!"

Amidamaru stepped back slightly, and looked down at the floor, not answering.

"You don't, do you? Thanks to him, I've changed for the worse. I'm turning into the very thing I don't want to be. The very thing that I hate. And the only way to stop it, is to defeat him once and for all. Now, are you with me, or not?"

Amidamaru didn't know what to do. He was loyal to Yoh yes, but violence wasn't the answer. He didn't want Yoh to get hurt. But, like Yoh said, there wasn't anything else they could do.

He sighed, as if to surrender to Yoh, then went inside harusame. Yoh smiled and looked down at the sword.

"Thank you, my friend."

"Aww, how cute," said Hao, walking towards Yoh. "The two friends are back together."

"Shut up Hao! Because these 'to friends' are going to kick your ass!"

Yoh started charging towards Hao, his sword reading to strike. But Hao wasn't worried. It was time for the final stage of his plan.

"I don't think so Yoh," he said, raising his hand at Yoh.

Yoh stopped. What was Hao up to? But he didn't have to wait long to find out. The pain in his heart suddenly came back, only this time it was worse than ever. He feel down to his knees and screamed out in pain. He heard Amidamaru calling out to him from Harusame, but he couldn't do anything. The pain was too much.

"…Amidamaru…help…me…" Yoh struggled to say

"Try calling out to your dim-witted ghost, he can't do anything, for during the last stage of Dark Soul Control, it's not only you that becomes evil, your guardian ghost is affected too."

Yoh continued to try and fight the pain. He felt his body changing again, the last of his soul being eaten at by the evil inside of him. This was it. Hao had won, and there was nothing anyone could do. He screamed out as the pain began to get worse and worse. It was like a fire was burning inside his body, inside his heart.

"Yoh!"

_'Anna? Oh no, what's she doing here? It's too dangerous!'_

"Hello? What do we have here?" asked Hao, starting at the group running in their direction, before disappearing.

-I-

Anna ran and ran, seeing Yoh on the floor. He was in pain. She could feel it. She had to help him. She was only a few metres away, when she felt someone grab her hand. She looked up and saw that the person, who had grabbed her, was none other than Hao himself.

"And where do you think _you're_ going?" he said, looking down at the itako.

Anna pulled her hand away from Hao's grip, and indicated to the other's behind her to stop. She glared into Hao's eyes.

"What have you done to Yoh now?" she demanded

Hao only laughed, and started to step back slightly.

"Me? I haven't done anything little Anna. I'm only making a few changes to help Yoh become stronger. Take a look for yourself."

Anna looked at Yoh, and gasped at the sight before her. She felt the others behind her gasped too.

Yoh was struggling to stand up, one hand still on his heart, the other gripped around harusame. He was no longer screaming, and his hair hid his face. A dark aura could be seen around his body. His oversoul was not the usual blue-white colour it always was, but a dark red.

"I'd like you to meet, the new Yoh." Hao announced

Anna couldn't believe her eyes. It had happened. The old Yoh was gone, pushed out by the darkness. She felt the tears build up in her eyes.

The rest of the gang were as gob-smacked as Anna was. They stood there, frozen by the sight before them. Their friend was gone. He had been replaced by evil and darkness. A few tears fell down their eyes.

Anna wiped away the tears in her eyes, and began to walk towards Yoh. Hao watched her, jumping up into the tree again, not wanting to miss a second of this.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he spoke, "isn't that right Yoh?"

Anna didn't listen. She kept on walking towards her fiancé, towards the future Shaman King, towards the person she loved.

"Yoh?"

Yoh's head shot up. Anna gave a small scream when she saw Yoh's face. His eyes were no longer filled with love, care, or happiness. Instead they bore hatred, darkness. They were no longer the chocolate brown colour Anna had known and loved, they were blood red. His month was smiling an evil grin.

Suddenly, without warning, Yoh charged towards Anna, ready to strike. Luckily, Anna was quick enough to dodge the attack, but land hard on the ground, bruising her arm.

"Anna!" screamed Jun, "are you alright?"

"Yeah" Anna answered, slowly standing up, "I'm fine. But we have to stop Yoh, and save him."

"But how are we suppose to do that?" asked Horo Horo as he dodged an attack from Yoh. "If we attack him, we'll hurt him. We can't do that to a friend."

"Horo's right," said Ren. He jumped in the air to dodge another attack from Yoh, and landed back on the ground. "We made a promise to protect and to not hurt our friends."

"There must be something we can do!" cried Pirika

"There is a way," said Jun. She turned to face Anna. "I told you, I've found a way to save Yoh, and to do it, we need you, Anna."

"Me?" Anna asked, shocked, "what can I do?"

"There's nothing you can do!" Hao called from the tree, "The new Yoh is under my control, and there's nothing you can do about it! Now Yoh, attack and finish them once and for all."

Yoh nodded at his new master, acknowledging the command. He held up his weapon, and began to charge at the group that he used to call his friends.

-I-

To be continued

-I-

Please R&R this chapter. The last chapter will probably be posted the day before I go back to school (which will be Tuesday) but I'm not making any promises. This will probably be my last Shaman King fic for a while since I have really important exams this year and I wasn't to concentrate on them, but I may do another one if I have any good ideas!


	6. From the heart

I'm so sad! This is the last chapter! It's always sad when I have to finish a story, but every good thing must come to an end.

I wanna thank everyone who's reviewed this story, including (in no order at all):

**AsakuraLenne, Keyo- Red Angel of Hope, xanime-queenx, Vash, YamiandAnzu4ever, Yohna, s91, Mashou no Tenshi, Kendricks Alashane, crimson-wolf-65, Mina, Edgecutioner, High Octane2049, Lady Shelina Raven, melon, elyssalyn, hannah-asakura, Akemi**

Thank you all so much! Without your support I would have never completed this story.

_'thoughts'_

"speaking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, so do ask me to get you merchandise cause there seems to be a shortage here in the UK…

-I-

Changes: A Yona fic

Chapter 6: From the heart

-I-

_"There must be something we can do!" cried Pirika_

_"There is a way," said Jun. She turned to face Anna. "I told you, I've found a way to save Yoh, and to do it, we need you, Anna."_

_"Me?" Anna asked, shocked, "what can I do?"_

_"There's nothing you can do!" Hao called from the tree, "The new Yoh is under my control, and there's nothing you can do about it! Now Yoh, attack and finish them once and for all."_

Yoh nodded at his new master, acknowledging the command. He held up his weapon, and began to charge at the group that he used to call his friends.

Anna turned around and saw Yoh coming towards them, once again ready to strike.

"Everybody MOVE!" she called out before moving out the way. Everybody else followed Anna's orders and jumped out the way, all except for one person, whom was too scared to move.

"Pirika!" shouted Horo Horo when he saw her sister. "Come on! Move!"

Pirika couldn't move. Her legs were frozen with fear. Yoh was getting closer and closer, gathering speed. He was going to strike.

"No! Pirika!"

Pirika covered her face with her arms and screamed as Yoh was about to strike.

Slash 

Pirika's body tensed. But, after a few seconds, she noticed something was wrong. If Yoh had attacked her, how comes she didn't feel any pain? She lowered her arms and looked around her, screaming when she saw the sight in front of her.

"No! Horo Horo!" she screamed as she ran to her brother's body.

Horo, seeing that his sister couldn't move, knew that he had to protect her. He was her big brother, what else could he do? So when Pirika didn't move, she jumped in front of her and used his oversoul to protect her. Unfortunately, Yoh was slightly stronger than he was, so when their oversouls collided, his broke, causing him to be injured. He now had a deep wound on his shoulder, and a large bruise on his head from where he landed on the ground.

Pirika bent down by her brother, who was lying on the floor, not moving. She lifted his head onto her lap.

"Horo? Are you OK?"

Horo's eyes opened slowly. As Pirika looked down at him, she could tell that he was in pain.

"Yeah Pirika, I'm OK," Horo replied weakly.

"No you're not, you're hurt. Why did you do it?"

"Are you silly? I'm your big brother…what else could I do?"

"Horo! Pirika! Watch out!" screamed Jun

Pirika looked up. Yoh was coming back, he wasn't finished. Pirika screamed and tried to use her body to protect her brother.

Clash 

After once again not feeling any pain in her body, Pirika looked up and saw Rio and stopped Yoh's attack. He had managed to block the assault and push Yoh back a bit.

"Don't worry my friends, I will protect you!" Rio shouted at the two siblings.

"Thank you Rio," said Pirika softly.

"Yeah, thanks pal," Horo said weakly.

"Don't worry about it," said Rio giving them a smile over his shoulder, before returning his gaze to Yoh. "What are friends for?"

Anna watched in shock as Yoh just kept attacking. But however many times his managed to injure his friends, they would not hit back. They couldn't. They didn't want to hurt Yoh. Anna felt a tear fall down her cheek.

"Yoh…"

"Anna! Watch out!"

Anna felt someone push them to the ground, then use their body to protect them. She heard the swish of a sword as it missed its target and hit the air. Then he heard a yell as Yoh attacked again, this time attacking Ren and the others.

Anna looked up as she felt the person who saved her standing up.

"Jun?" she said as she too got up

"Listen to me Anna," Jun spoke firmly, holding onto Anna's shoulders. "There is only one way _you_ can save Yoh."

"Me? But what can I do?"

"Anna, you are the closest person to Yoh's heart. He loves you, and you love him. Dark Soul Control takes over a person's soul, but it doesn't completely control a person's heart. You must find the goodness in Yoh's heart and bring him back."

Anna looked away. How could she find the goodness in Yoh's heart? She was cold and cruel, especially to Yoh. She fiddled with the ring Yoh had given her…

The ring!

That was it! Anna knew what to do. She looked over to where Yoh was. He was slowly walking over to where the others were. They were all huddled together in a group, their oversouls almost completely gone.

Anna released herself from Jun's grip, and made her way over to Yoh.

'Don't worry Yoh, I'll bring you back.'

-I-

Hao, whom was enjoying the show from his spot in the tree, noticed Anna walking towards Yoh.

"Now, what is she up to?"

-I-

Just when Yoh was about to strike the group, Anna stepped in front of him. He faltered, and held his sword above his head.

"Move out the way Anna," he spoke. His voice didn't sound normal. It was gravely, evil, angry, as if he were possessed. But this didn't scare Anna off.

"No" she said firmly

"No? Ha! What a foolish girl you are!"

With his free hand, Yoh slapped Anna across the face. Anna turned her head as Yoh's hand collided with her face. A tear fell down her now red cheek, but she wouldn't let a small thing like that stop her. He looked back up at Yoh, and slapped him back across the face.

Yoh was shocked. No one had hit him in this entire battle, yet this girl was slapping him as if he were any other person she hated.

"What did you do that for?" he shouted angrily at Anna, "Don't you know who I am?"

"No, I don't. And don't even say that you're Yoh, because you're not. Yoh is kind and caring. He may be lazy, but he has a big heart. You're not Yoh, because you are evil! You take orders from that snake!" She pointed at Hao. "Yoh never did what any one told him, apart from me. And he only did that, because he knew that I loved him."

Yoh couldn't believe what he was hearing. Anna loved him? But she couldn't! He had to destroy her, and the others. That was Hao's orders, but why couldn't he bring himself to do it?

"No, not you." Anna continued. She held up her left hand to show him the ring on her hand. "I love to old Yoh, the one who gave me this ring, as a symbol of our love."

Yoh loved at the ring. As he stared at it, something clicked inside him. He was starting to remember his old self. He was starting to remember what he was really like. He lowered his sword, the colour of his oversoul starting to change back to normal.

"Do you remember Yoh? Do you remember the promise you made me?"

"Yes, I remember." Yoh's eyes slowly began to change back into their normal chocolate brown colour. He could feel the evilness inside of his disappearing. The dark soul control was losing it's affect.

"Good, because I make that same promised to you. I love you Yoh."

"I love you too Anna."

Then, without another word, Yoh and Anna wrapped their arms around each other, and shared a passionate kiss. As the kiss deepened, Yoh could feel the last of the dark soul control leaving his heart, leaving his body. He felt his own soul beginning to take control once again.

"No! This can't be! I won't let this happen!"

Yoh and Anna broke off their kiss, and looked up. Hao was charging towards them. Yoh stepped in front of Anna.

"You!" Hao spat, pointing at Anna. "You had to spoil my plan didn't you?! Well now you're going to pay!"

"That's what you think Hao!" said Yoh, raising his sword, his oversoul back to normal, and more powerful than ever. "You'll never hurt Anna, not while I'm around!"

"And if you want Yoh," said Ren stepping in front of Yoh and Anna, "you'll have to get through us!"

Hao stopped in his tracks. Every one of Yoh's friends had surrounded Yoh and Anna from sight. Hao knew that he could take them, but there was something different about them. There was something burning inside of them that he couldn't quite place. Whatever it was, it scared Hao, for it made them stronger.

"Ha!" He only laughed, "I haven't got time for this! But mark my words, I will be back, and next time, you'll all pay dearly for what you have done!"

A large flame suddenly surrounded Hao. The group protected themselves from the heat. But as suddenly as the flame had appeared, it disappeared, taking Hao along with it.

Yoh stared at the burnt spot for a minute, then turned to face his friends. Amidamaru appeared by his side.

"Guys, I'm sorry for what I did to you." Yoh spoke sadly. "I was a real jerk for treating you like that! But I couldn't control it! I just couldn't!"

"Yoh, it's OK," Anna spoke softly, placing her hand on top of his. "We all know it wasn't you fault. It was Hao's fault, so we blame him not you. Isn't that right guys?"

Ren, Jun, Rio, Manta, Pirika, Horo, everyone nodded in unison, smiles on their faces. They had the old Yoh back, and they would make sure that nothing happened to him, not while they were around.

Yoh smiled back at his friends, happy that they could forgive him. He placed an arm around Anna's waist.

"Well, why are we standing around here in the cold?" he ask. "Lets get back to the house."

He gang agreed and started to make their way back to the Asakura house, Ren and Pirika helping Horo to walk.

Anna and Yoh were at the back of the group, Anna resting her head on Yoh's shoulders, Yoh holding Anna close to him. Yoh looked down at the girl he loved.

"Thank you Anna," he spoke softly

"Huh? What for?" Anna asked, lifting her head up.

"For saving me. Without you, I would still be under Hao's control. You rescued me from the evil he put into me. And there's only one way I know how to repay you."

"Really? And what's that?"

Anna was soon answered by Yoh placing his lips on top of hers, giving her another long and passionate kiss.

-I-

The End

-I-

So, did you like it? I love fluffiness so I thought I'd put some in between Yoh and Anna. Sorry if there are many mistakes! But sadly, that's it, this story is finished, but that doesn't mean I am! I've got an idea for a new fic (unfortunately not in this category!) so I'll be posting that up, but after that I may be taking a break. But if I have any ideas for a new Shaman King fic, I'll make sure that I post it asap!

Please R&R this chapter. Thank you!


End file.
